


Solace

by ThisIsLen



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLen/pseuds/ThisIsLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Venus caught a Skylark. When Yamamoto challenged the Lightning. When Setsuna found comfort in a Hitman. When Mars reached for the Sky.<br/>~~~~~<br/>#42 - Strange<br/>Their friends find their relationship to be the strangest thing to ever happen. Gokudera bets they won't even be able to last a month. They prove him wrong by lasting a lifetime, if only because Hibari refused to let the moronic herbivore be right.</p><p>#23 - Hands<br/>"How good is he with his hands?" Minako casually asks, before sipping her milkshake. Red shoots up Ami's face, Rei stares in disgust at the blonde, and Usagi turned towards Makoto with curious eyes as the brunette tried not to choke on her fries.<br/>"What?! He's a swordsman, he's bound to be experienced with his hands! I use a sword and Hibari appreciates what I ca-"<br/>The blonde was promptly silenced by a furious shrine maiden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Venus Caught a Skylark

#01 - Air

Because a part of Minako has always been trapped. Sometimes by her destiny, sometimes by her leadership duties with the other senshi, and sometimes by the expectations from her mother. It takes a boy who loves his middle school and tonfas too much to help her breathe again.

#02 - Apples

Hibari develops a healthy dislike for apples when Minako beams him in the head with one during a particularly heated argument. He throws out all the apples in her apartment afterwards.

#03 - Beginning

It doesn't start until he watches Minako thrust her sword deep down a monster's throat with a brutality that is second nature to him. It is at that moment he realizes he wouldn't mind having this chaotic girl by his side.

#04 - Bugs

Hibari really doesn't understand how a group of girls who literally wield powers granted by crystals and planets scream and run away at the sight of a giant cockroach. He appreciates the moment when Ami, the only one not to react, disposes of the bug. He does not appreciate the way Minako refuses to crawl off him.

#05 - Coffee

He moves silently through the kitchen as he brews coffee. When she stumbles through the door, dead tired after a night of patrolling, he hands her a cup without a word.

#06 - Dark

Her ivory skin clashes against the pitch black of his hair as she runs her fingers through it. They're relaxing on the roof of his school as he rests his head in her lap during one of his daily naps.

#07 - Despair

He never thought he would feel such a deep emotion because of someone. The moment he feels true despair for the first time is when he is pressing his hand against the gaping wound on her stomach. Her eyelids flutter close while he runs his voice hoarse with how many times he tells her that she's not allowed to die like a stupid herbivore.

#08 - Doors

Not many doors were open for Minako; her destiny was already set in stone. The door she least expected to be able to go through was the one of love, but then again, she never expected her lover to be permanently attached to his tonfas nor did she expect her competition to be a school.

#09 - Drink

When Minako reveals she and Hibari are sleeping together, he is splattered with coffee and water courtesy of Gokudera's and Tsuna's spit takes. Hibari promptly goes on a killing spree as Minako watches in amusement. The rest of their friends wisely stay quiet, though Yamamoto and Mukuro struggle to stifle their laughter.

#10 - Duty

Minako always knew she would put duty over love and that she never could love anyone over her princess or her sisters. She just never knew how much it would hurt to turn her back on a too violent pretty boy she was never allowed to love in the first place.

#11 - Earth

Hibari never had any grandiose ideas of saving the Earth. The only reason he's smashing through a horde of weak monsters with the rest of the senshi is because the enemy kidnapped Venus and no one was allowed to touch his property.

#12 - End

It is when he realizes the end is drawing near that he wraps one arm around her shoulders and rests his chin on her head. She tentatively wraps her arms around his waist, realizing what he is trying to convey through a rarely given hug.

#13 - Fall

She feels her heart pounding loudly as he falls to the ground, his blood splattering around her, as he takes the blow meant for her. For the first time ever, she rams her sword through an enemy and feels no remorse for a kill.

#14 - Fire

Minako never really appreciated the brutal efficiency of Mars fire. However, as the purple flames weave around him, highlighting his good looks and the bloodthirsty grin on his face, she can't seem to tear her eyes away.

#15 - Flexible

He never really saw the need for flexibility, preferring brute strength. It is when Minako shows him the wonders of it behind closed doors that he begins to grow an appreciation for it.

#16 - Flying

He vows to never fly with her again after he almost destroys one of Sawada's private jets when she continuously acted like a spoiled five year old and annoyed him to no end. She can't wait to do it again.

#17 - Food

It's when she's taking cooking lessons from Makoto for Hibari just like Usagi did for Mamoru that she realizes there is maybe something more brewing between them.

#18 - Foot

They both discover his feet are ticklish on a quiet Saturday lounging together. She declares he is being a butt and reaches over to poke the nearest body part, only to be rewarded with the sight of the Kyoya Hibari flailing on the couch. It's one of the few secrets she'll take to the grave.

#19 - Grave

He watches silently as she cries tears over the grave of another innocent she was unable to save in time. He says nothing the whole time and she appreciates his silent companionship over any attempts at words.

#20 - Green

When she returns from a day of paintball with Yamamoto and Makoto, he makes a snide comment about herbivore activities. She merely laughs and dips her fingers in a splotch of green paint before wiping it on his face teasingly.

#21 - Head

He turns up by her bed where she lies injured with the head of the enemy who dared to hurt her princess. He makes an excuse about needing to find a good opponent, though she ends up teasing him about defending her honor anyway. He feels no regret in hitting her head with his tonfa to wipe the infuriating grin off her face.

#22 - Hollow

She begins to feel this way the closer they come to Crystal Tokyo. It's when he pushes her down onto the bed and bites his way down her neck with no restraint that the feeling begins to ebb away a little.

#23 - Honor

Because no matter what else she loses (her memories, her past lover, her life), she will always have her honor as a senshi. If Kunzite wasn't enough to give up her honor for, surely Hibari isn't either. That's what she tells herself those few nights she allows herself to cry.

#24 - Hope

Usagi was supposed to be a symbol of hope for all of mankind and her senshi would follow her to the ends of the Earth. But, through a few secrets revealed from Minako, even Hibari was able to realize the way the princess had inadvertently shackled her senshi.

#25 - Light

When Hibari first learned of the power of the senshi, Sailor Venus' was the one he thought the most stupid. However, as he watched Venus tear through an enemy with her harmless looking light and love powers, he realized she was more dangerous than she looked and that he couldn't wait to fight her.

#26 - Lost

She was able to drag him to the mall by saying she wanted to go the weapons shop he frequented. By the time he realized her ulterior motives, she had disappeared into the crowd. He stood there like some lost child, unsure of what to do and glaring at anyone who got too close. Five minutes later, she returned with five bags on each arm. He promptly tries to bite her to death.

#27 - Metal

Hibari was casually minding his own business before a very familiar chain wrapped around him. He turned his head, only to meet the predatory grin on Minako's face.

#28 - New

When Minako began strutting around him in her new dress, Hibari did not even glance up from his paperwork. His lack of attention was rewarded with a powered down Crescent Beam to the back of the head. They ended up demolishing a few rooms in their fight and her new dress was ruined.

#29 - Old

He initially dismissed her as a shallow and materialistic weakling. He never realized what an old soul she had. The first time he actually listened to her was when she turned weary and tired eyes on him and he realized he didn't really know her at all.

#30 - Peace

Before she meets him, she yearns for peace and a stop to all the fighting. Afterwards, she realizes she'll never have peace if she stays with him and that she's actually pretty ok with his chaotic life.

#31 - Poison

As the poison eats away at Rei's body and Ami frantically works over her, Minkao curls herself into his side instead of Makoto's. Despite every part of him screaming to push her away, he stiffly holds himself still as she trembles next to him.

#32 - Pretty

Most boys and girls admire her as she struts through the streets dressed in her finest with her golden hair flowing behind her. He finds her most beautiful when she's pounding someone's face in.

#33 - Rain

She drags him out into the middle of the storm because of some idiotic wish to make out in the rain. He promptly hits her in the head with a tonfa before stalking away to take a warm shower.

#34 - Regret

He doesn't have very many regrets in life, seeing as he mostly does whatever he wants. His biggest regret, however, is letting her be taken from him by something as flimsy and stupid as destiny.

#35 - Roses

She steals his wallet and buys herself some flowers. When he confronts her, she simply tells him she knows he'll never buy her roses, so she might as well buy herself flowers with his money and pretend it's from him. It only infuriates him more when she dodges his tonfa.

#36 - Secret

Because it's really no secret that they're the most sexually active couple. He takes to sex like he does to fighting and she's basically the Goddess of love.

#37 - Snakes

When she returns to their apartment with a snake wrapped around her shoulders and the brightest grin on her face, he promptly slams the door shut before he has to listen to some inane explanation.

#38 - Snow

She flails around like a hyped up child with too much candy before throwing herself onto the ground to make the perfect snow angel. He declares the whole thing is for herbivores. He stays with her anyway.

#39 - Solid

After living in an apartment together and finally sleeping in the same bed, Hibari has awoken a few times with Minako curled behind him and holding tightly onto him. When he questions her about it, she hesitantly explains that she likes to hold something solid. He doesn't ask why she has such a strange desire but it does explain the heap of stuffed animals shoved in the corner.

#40 - Spring

The only reason Hibari begins to prefer Spring over any other season is because Minako starts wearing these short frilly dresses that show off her shapely legs. When he sees the smirk on her face after she catches him looking at said legs, he realizes she's done it on purpose.

#41 - Stable

Because nothing about them is stable in any terms. But he prefers her to show up with red, swollen eyes in the middle of night rather than run off and do something stupid. At least this way she can fight out her frustrations and he gets a good sparring partner.

#42 - Strange

Their friends find their relationship to be the strangest thing to ever happen. Gokudera bets they won't even be able to last a month. They prove him wrong by lasting a lifetime, if only because Hibari refused to let the moronic herbivore be right.

#43 - Summer

Summer marks the season of solitude for him. It's when he not only gets respite from the onslaught of students, but when the peace in Namimori is rarely disrupted. This summer though, marks the time of nonstop visits from Minako. He tolerates it only because she lets him have his way with her on his desk.

#44 - Taboo

Their relationship wasn't taboo in this lifetime; if anything, Usagi encouraged Minako to pursue Hibari. But, as Minako walked the halls of Crystal Tokyo, she wishes it would have been forbidden to see him, just so she wouldn't know how much it hurt to be apart from him and his crazy ways.

#45 - Ugly

The wound that stretches across her back smears her spotless skin. Though he knows the senshi's advanced healing will clear any scar that would appear, he can't help the frown that forms everytime he sees it. He forces her to fight him for a week like his older self did with Sawada in a future that will never be just so he doesn't have to see someone mark his property again.

#46 - War

When the superficial blonde declares war on Hibari, he doesn't even dignify her with a response and just walks away. He later learns that she is not to be taken lightly when she ambushes him with water balloons, somehow leaves hair dye in his shampoo, and steals all of his tea. He puts her at the top of his bite to death list.

#47 - Water

What had started as a simple water balloon fight evolved into a deadly all out fight when Minako dragged Hibari into it. Afterwards, when the backyard of the mansion was decimated and Kyoko tried to console a despairing Tsuna, Minako and Chrome had to drag Hibari and Mukuro away from each other.

#48 - Welcome

Hibari is used to people whispering when he walks by them through the school halls on his patrols. He is not used to them giggling and smirking behind their hands. When he returns to his office, he finds some gaudy colored welcome mat before the door and nearly puts a hole through the wall. When he walks inside, he finds her perched on his desk with the biggest shit-eating grin he has ever seen. She has to jump out of the window to escape his wrath.

#49 - Winter

As the snow drifts to the ground outside of the window, Hibari sits sipping a warm cup of tea. Minako settles next to him with a cup of hot chocolate, quiet for once. They spend the rest of the day in peaceful silence.

#50 - Wood

She's a romantic at heart and thus carved their initials into a tree in some random park despite his uncaring attitude. He can't explain why he stands before this tree staring at the misshapen heart around their initials like some lovesick fool, especially since she is no longer his.


	2. When Yamamoto Challenged the Lightning

#01 - Comfort

Makoto had always been the strong one: the older sister type, the toughest of the Inners, and the one who practically ate and breathed survival. She would never be able to describe the pure relief and freedom she felt when he finally broke down her walls. She simply collapsed into his arms sobbing, the emotions pent up inside her finally free.

#02 - Kiss

There were moments when a wild, terrified look appeared on his face when he looked at her. She simply learned to let him pull her against him, laying kisses all over her body. On her eyelids, her nose, her eyes, her shoulder, even her foot. He always kissed her like it would be the last time.

#03 - Soft

Despite the strong muscles she had, Yamamoto liked to curl himself around her soft form. He buried his face into the silky, brown curls and breathed in the scent of roses that were always present and the nightmares stayed away for awhile.

#04 - Pain

She curled up on his couch, her arms wrapped around her stomach as she groaned. At the sound of footsteps, she looked up with a pained grimace. Yamamoto stood in front of her, a box of tampons in one hand and a tub of her favorite ice cream in the other. As he prepared the movie, she hid her grinning face under the blanket.

#05 - Potatoes

Tsuyoshi practically fell in love with Makoto the first time his son introduced the two. She was sweet and dependable, but she was honest as well and never let anyone walk all over her. She was perfect for his son and he wholeheartedly approved of their relationship. However, when Tsuyoshi noticed the way Yamamoto stared at the tall brunette while she was doing something as ordinary as preparing potatoes for dinner, he knew he wasn't the only one who loved her.

#06 - Rain

Rain was supposed to be his element, a part of the flames that coursed through his veins. But, as she twirled through the streets with her arms outstretched towards the storm as if it were an old friend, he had to admit that it suited her much better.

#07 - Chocolate

Makoto was always a bridesmaid, never a bride. She was the friend who never received anything on White Day, no matter how much she tried to charm and flirt with guys. So, when she opened her locker and noticed the bag tucked inside, she merely gaped at the misshapen chocolates made by an overzealous baseball nut.

#08 - Happiness

She was a simple girl who dreamed of marrying her true love and opening a bakery. Somehow, she turns out to be the reincarnated princess of Jupiter.

He was a simple boy who dreamed of being a baseball star. Somehow, he ends up joining the world's most powerful mafia family.

They were never meant to meet each other. Somehow, they found happiness together.

#09 - Telephone

"Mako-chan? Can you her me now? Or is it better here? Wait, how about now?" The Rain Guardian fired off, running around Tsuna's office in Italy trying to get cell service as the other guardians watched in amusement.

"Hey! I finally got it! Makoto, how are you- Mako?" Yamamoto stared despairingly at his phone, letting out a pained whine.

Gokudera immediately lost it, his laughter covering up the pained groans from Yamamoto.

#10 - Ears

When Yamamoto first flicked her ear with his finger, she simply ignored it and kept reading. The second time, she growled but never looked up from her book.

The third time, when he leaned over and began nippling her ear with his teeth instead, she couldn't ignore him even if she wanted to.

#11 - Name

"Takeshi."

"What?" Makoto turned puzzled eyes on the Rain Guardian. He had an unusual serious look on his face, his eyes staring intently at her.

"I want to hear you say my name." He clarified, his eyes never wavering from hers. She opened her mouth to protest, but closed her mouth at the intense look he had.

"T-Takeshi." She mumbled, awkwardly fidgeting, but never breaking eye contact either.

She would never admit that his answering smile-sensual and pleased and deadly-made her spine tingle.

#12 - Sensual

Minako was the Goddess of Love. Rei was beautiful and deadly. Michiru was the epitome of elegance and grace. Setsuna was a mysterious engima.

However, as Makoto glanced up at him through her lashes, her loose curls framing the sultry smile on her face, Yamamoto thought she was the most sensual of all.

#13 - Death

In a world that could have been, he stumbled into their apartment drunk out of his mind and collapsed onto his knees. She dropped down next to him, wrapping her shaking arms tightly around him. Through the haze of alcohol clouding his mind, he found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the picture of her late parents nor from the picture of a now dead man next to it.

#14 - Sex

Minako is absolutely shameless and Yamamoto is probably just as bad. So, when Minako accidentally walked in on them, she simply smiled, complimented the adventurous position they were in, and skipped away. Yamamoto just waved cheerfully and continued, despite the fact that Makoto had promptly tried to smother herself with the pillow.

#15 - Touch

She trailed her finger over the new scar that marred his chin, her eyes staring intently at it as if it would disappear if she intimidated it enough. She only broke her gaze away when he caught her hand and kissed it, his usual grin plastered on his face.

#16 - Weakness

When Makoto became involved with him, the underworld began whispering her name in tandem with his: Rain Guardian's girlfriend, a civilian, bait, leverage, weakness. When she turned up on his doorstep, bloody and bruised with red knuckes-because she would never use her powers on unsuspecting humans, even if they were trying to hurt her, but that didn't mean she would go down without a fight-he realized she would never be safe with him.

#17 - Tears

He remembers every time she wanted to cry but didn't: Those few times she thought he had died, when she is unable to save an innocent, when she tells him about Nephrite and what befell the Shitennou, whenever she loses someone close to her, when Rei has a miscarriage, when Minako is captured by enemies and returns with lackluster eyes, when Kyoko and Tsuna's son is shot (though she cries in happiness when he survives). So many times she adopts a steely look and holds up the parts of everyone crumbling apart.

He finds her some nights, crying her heart out because the pent up emotions have become too much for her to handle herself. He only feels relief when she allows him to put her back together again.

#18 - Speed

Because no matter how fast he was, he would never be fast enough to stop her from sacrificing herself to kill the enemy or using her body as a shield (to save her princess, her sisters, her friends, him). Even if Usagi was able to bring them back, the light seemed to dim in her eyes every time he lost her.

#19 - Wind

As he hit the winning home run, his first instinct was to turn towards the spot she was sitting in. She stood tall, uncaring of who saw her wild cheering, as the wind twirled through her hair. After his foot hit the home plate, that very wind seemed to carry him to her, opening his arms so she could jump down into them.

#20 - Freedom

Because nothing could compare with her life now: She had a loving husband, three small children that she adored, a flourishing bakery, and loving sisters who were just as happy as her.

But once and awhile, she would turn and stare at the tall, crystal structure in the distance and remember that this normalcy could not last forever, not when she had a duty to fulfill.

#21 - Life

In her first life, she is a princess and her lover is a general and everything is perfect until darkness reigns. In another, she is a spirit detective's love and she is powerless, but she keeps the delinquent in line and that's good enough for her. In a world of magic and wizards, she tries to save a rich boy from the darkness, but at least she has her brother by her side, even if their parents were betrayed and killed. In one world, she is separated from her childhood love as their home burns down. His destiny takes him to a war fought with machines, but the braided jokester always finds his way back to her. In a world of bending, she moves the earth and struggles to find herself, but a goofy water tribe boy makes her smile and she is surrounded by friends. Sometimes her life is normal, like when she helps a perverted basketball ace get back on his feet and her sisters and their pink-haired friend help bring a generation of prodigies back together.

In this life, she is pulled into the underworld by a smiling baseball nut turned sword freak, but that's okay, because she understands her destiny and she has her sisters and a certain Rain Guardian to make her feel whole.

#22 - Jealousy

Yamamoto had never really loved anyone like he had Makoto. He had considered asking Haru out just to give it a try before he noticed the way she and Gokudera looked at each other. While Kyoko was pretty and sweet and someone he got along with, he could never do that to Tsuna. He and Hibari had a brief fling, but it was mainly physical.

So, Yamamoto had never really experienced this kind of jealousy before. Still, the usually laid back Rain Guardian couldn't stop the dark expression that flitted across his face as he watched another man flirt with Makoto. When she turned to him, his usual smile was back on his face, his tightly clenched fists hidden behind his back.

#23 - Hands

"How good is he with his hands?" Minako casually asks, before sipping her milkshake. Red shoots up Ami's face, Rei stares in disgust at the blonde, and Usagi turned towards Makoto with curious eyes as the brunette tried not to choke on her fries.

"What?! He's a swordsman, he's bound to be experienced with his hands! I use a sword and Hibari appreciates what I ca-"

The blonde was promptly silenced by a furious shrine maiden.

#24 - Taste

"Eh? You want me to cook for you?" Makoto asked, staring at the Sun Guardian standing on her doorstep in surprise.

"I heard that you make extreme food!" Ryohei replied enthusiastically. Makoto just stared for a moment longer before shrugging and walking back to her kitchen with the overzealous boxer in tow.

It was no surprise that he returned home slightly bruised when Hana and Yamamoto walked in on Ryohei asking Makoto to marry him to the extreme and cook for him for the rest of his life.

#25 - Devotion

Tsuna had saved his life and Yamamoto would gladly follow him anywhere, though he knew the kind-hearted man would never let him part from Makoto. Makoto was as loyal as they come and Yamamoto was assured their future would be a long one together.

The only problem was Yamamoto never realized her devotion could only extend for so long until she stood in front of him telling him good-bye, her eyes sad but resolute.

#26 - Forever

She was a Jovian princess who would live for centuries. He was a human whose life had reached it's end.

It's many years later that she sees him again, when Crystal Tokyo flourishes and he has been dead for many years. She sits disguised in a small bakery, her eyes watching civilians passing through the streets. Her eyes rove over familiar tufts of brown and silver hair before landing on an unforgettable smile. She chokes on her tea when golden eyes meet her own emerald green.

#27 - Blood

Despite the fact that his hands were already stained with blood-his words, not hers; never hers-she still refused to go to bed the night he was sent on his first solo assassination, despite his pleas. When he returned, small drops of blood sprinkled on his clothes and a lifeless look in his eyes, she felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. They stayed up that night, him lying curled in her arms as she stroked his hair and tried not to cry.

#28 - Sickness

There was one thing Makoto learned when she caught the flu: Yamamoto was a worse nurse than Minako. Apparently, baseball was not a perfect remedy to sickness. Though, she was slightly disappointed he had not dressed up like the dramatic Senshi of Venus had.

#29 - Melody

He could sit for hours, watching her twirl through their kitchen to some melody in her own head. His eyes rove over her appearance: shorts that show off her long legs, tank top and apron that accentuate her figure, brown curls floating around her head. But it's her bright smile he always comes back to as she twirls into his arms. She giggles softly as he wraps his arms around her and they begin to dance the night away.

#30 - Star

"Which stars are the ones you have to protect?" He asks her one night.

"All of it." She whispers, stretching her arms up at the night sky.

"Even if it isn't your responsibility?" He murmurs, gazing at her with serious eyes. She turns in his arms, her gaze never wavering.

"I have a responsibility here, yes. But I have the chance to help others, some who aren't able to fight themselves. I'm making it my responsibility to protect all those stars."

He simply holds her, knowing that he could never change her mind even if he wanted to, and understanding perfectly what she means.

#31 - Home

She has had many homes in her life: foster homes, the houses of reluctant relatives, orphanages. She is an orphan after all. But then she found her fellow senshi and each of their houses were added to the list of places she would call home.

It's when she's lying in his arms on his couch, neither really watching the movie but simply appreciating the other's company in silence, that she realizes Yamamoto had made it to the list a long time ago without her knowing.

#32 - Confusion

Everyone stares in complete shock at the four adolescents who appear. A dark haired boy with bright green eyes and a sheepish grin keeps repeating Yamamoto's catchphrase as a girl with silky silver hair and brown eyes berates him for being an idiot. A girl identical to the first boy, but with wavy black hair pulled into a ponytail, laughs beside a boy identical to Hibari, who looks like hes ready to bite them all to death.

"Don't worry. That's just their weird foreplay. She's totally into my brother, though it upsets Uncle Gokudera." The dark haired girl comments with a wave of her hand as she wraps her arms around Hibari's spawn.

Gokudera immediately launched his dynamite at the suddenly laughing Rain Guardian as his future daughter attacked Yamamoto's own future daughter.

#33 - Fear

At first it's somewhat laughable, the thought that tough, courageous Makoto was afraid of airplanes. He still wants to help her, but he knows one of the senshi is much better suited. So he watches gentle Ami hold Makoto's hand while Minako and Usagi distract her; he ignores Rei's intense gaze on him.

Later, when he is close enough to Makoto, she whispers to him the story of her parent's death. Neither of them cry-because she has already cried too much and he'd rather force a smile than break down-but at least now he knows how to comfort the tall brunette.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

The first time he really witnesses the true extent of her abilities, he is completely awestruck. She is like a tempest inside a sea of lightning, a determined glint in her eyes as she pulverizes the enemy, while he is left very much in love and a tad bit turned on.

#35 - Bonds

"I don't care if Crystal Tokyo is meant to happen with all of you beside me, not when you all have to suffer. I refuse to let you part from them. Go and cherish your loves." Usagi declares to her senshi, silver hair fluttering around her and the golden moon glowing on her forehead. She holds each of them close before setting them free.

They return, a lifetime later, dressed in black and unshed tears choked back. That same Princess-No, Queen-wraps her arms around her sisters and holds them all as they finally break apart.

#36 - Market

It was strange he thought, the mafia swordsman and the reincarnated senshi of Jupiter shopping in the market so they could do something as mundane as making dinner. But, as she squealed and lifted something up to show him with uncharacteristic childishness, he knew he wouldn't have it any other way.

#37 - Technology

The arcade machines moved apart, revealing a hidden set of stairs beneath. He glanced at Makoto, who smiled teasingly and gestured for him to go first with her hands.

When he finally reached the bottom of the senshi's hidden base, he stared in amazement at the impressive technology.

"Impressive, isn't it?" She said, grinning slightly at his expression.

He managed to nod, still gawking at everything as she erupted into a fit of giggles.

#38 - Gift

She had worked tirelessly on his present, spending most of her time on the moon trying to gather the materials necessary. Then she had to convince Setsuna to help her before actually finding someone able to make it.

It was all worth it to see the look on Yamamoto's face when he unwrapped a katana made of the same material as the holy sword Venus wielded.

#39 - Smile

She soon realizes he has smiles for every occasion: A playful grin for sparring matches, but twisted to make him look air headed before their enemies. Handsome and suave as he unintentionally charmed people, but predatory and in control as he easily dealt with mafia politics. Light and friendly as he teased Gokudera, but cruel and mocking as he interrogated the member of the family who kidnapped Lambo. Encouraging and sympathetic as he consoled Kyoko, but deadly and hostile when he killed the man who tried to hurt Haru.

Her favorite was the soft smile he directs at her whenever he whispers 'I love you.' Her least favorite is the too wide grin he uses whenever he lies and tells her that he's alright when he's clearly not.

#40 - Innocence

Because they were eighteen and in love and innocent when they shouldn't have been. He was cheesy and she was a sap for romance, so they twined pinkies together and swore to be in each others hearts forever as they wrapped a red ribbon around their hands.

#41 - Completion

Before Crystal Tokyo, before Chibi-Usa, before everything went to hell (and, in some worlds, before Tsuna is shot), they all sit together and enjoy life. Kyoko sits cuddled into Tsuna's side, Haru and Gokudera are bickering playfully, Chrome and Mukuro are whispering softly together, Minako is teasing Hibari, and Ami and Rei are enjoying times with their own significant others. Even the Outers are here, Hotaru chatting with Fuuta, Michiru conversing with I-pin and Lambo, Haruka arm wrestling with Ryohei, and Setsuna and Reborn watching everything with calm smiles.

Makoto and Yamamoto sit by the couch, her back against his chest, as they watch their loved ones be happy and finally feel content as all their efforts have paid off.

#42 - Clouds

"That puffy one looks like Gokudera when hes pouting."

"If he hears you say that, he'll blow us all sky high."

"Good thing I have my Amazonian girlfriend to protect me."

"...Shut up."

"That round one looks like you when you're embarrassed."

"Takeshi!"

#43 - Sky

The first time Makoto sees Tsuna as Yamamoto's girlfriend, she is surprised and puzzled when the young boss wraps her tightly in his arms and whispers his gratitude through a voice tight with emotion.

Years later, on the Vongola Decimo's deathbed, she looks him straight in the eye and thanks him for letting her take care of his Rain Guardian.

#44 - Heaven

"She's going to have your eyes." He tells his wife as he stares down in wonder at the tiny face of his daughter.

"Then he better have your eyes." She replies, smiling as she looks at their son.

"I hope they both have your eyes." He teases, scooting closer to her bed.

"The wife is always right." She snarks, poking him.

He turns out be right, though she gets him back later with a second daughter who has bright, golden eyes.

#45 - Hell

After Makoto leaves him, something in Yamamoto breaks. He still jokes around with Tsuna, teases Gokudera with Ryohei, relaxes with Chrome, and plays peacemaker between Hibari and Mukuro. But, when the door closes and hes alone in his apartment, the act drops and hes left shattered. The Guardians realize Yamamoto is much worse off than he appears and force him out, attempting to help him back onto his feet. He ends up fighting out his frustrations with Hibari, especially when he realizes the Cloud Guardian is mourning the loss of Minako in his own way.

It's when he's finally feeling like his life is getting back on track that she shows up at his door, a shaky smile on her face and trepidation in her eyes, asking if he would take her back.

#46 - Sun

"Is there a Sailor Sun running around somewhere?" Yamamoto jokes as they lie twined on the picnic blanket. When she doesn't answer, he glances over in concern to see her uncertain expression.

"There are so many sailor senshi we don't know about, but we're sure there isn't a Sailor Sun." She finally mumbles, the uncertain expression still on her face. They lie their for a moment before a wicked grin appears on Yamamoto's face.

"Since Ryohei's has Sun flames, maybe he could be Sailor Sun. I'm sure he could work the outfit." He jokes.

Her answering laughter is music to his ears.

#47 - Moon

Had Yamamoto not already sworn his life to Tsuna, he might have been compelled to drop everything to protect the smiling girl in front of him.

"I wish you two happiness in life together. You make Mako-chan very happy." The small woman tells him, tears shining in her bright eyes as she hugs him.

(He learns later not to anger this gentle queen when he watches her tear through a horde of monsters standing between her and her own love with only a crystal).

#48 - Waves

Yamamoto's smile grows as he stares around at the beach on the private island. Lambo and I-pin, now ten, immediately begin to squabble as they race toward the waves. Haru and Kyoko both rub sunscreen onto their boyfriends, who are both sputtering messes. Mukuro lays under the shade of an umbrella, a flushed Chrome tucked under his arm.

"Mind if we join?"

Yamamoto would recognize the flirty, bubbly voice of Minako anywhere. When he turned around, he was rewarded with the sight of the beautiful senshi in swimsuits, though his eyes were immediately drawn to the curvaceous figure clad in a simple green bikini. He barely acknowledged Minako when she asked him where Hibari was, simply pointing to where he last saw the Disciplinary Head.

"He's probably going to kill you for that." Makoto chuckles as she sits next to him. He returns her smile with a grin before laying back and answering.

"I have more important things to think about."

#49 - Hair

Everyone freezes in surprise as half of an auburn brown ponytail falls to the floor. Even the enemy freezes for a moment, as if sensing the literal storm that is about to erupt. The green bobble hair tie flutters free as well as shortened brown curls flutter around Makoto's stunned face.

As soon as the hair tie touches the ground, the senshi of Jupiter and the Rain Guardian spring into action, green lightning arcing around one and a shining blue sword held by the other as they attack the enemy with renewed vigor.

#50 - Supernova

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

As the senshi transformed in front of the Guardians and Tsuna for the first time, all the kaleidoscopic lights blinding out everything else, his eyes were trained on the glowing green that matched the eyes of the girl he was beginning to realize he loved.

"Yamamoto, let's go!" Ryohei yells out to him, but he barely hears.

She's in front of him now, a smile on her face, as his eyes rove over the outfit of her alter ego.

"It's gonna be a wild ride." She says as she holds out her hand to him.

"I'm ready for it." He grins back, much more loaded behind his simple words as he takes her hand, her smile practically glowing like the stars she protected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Makoto's obviously one of the big romantics within the senshi and Yamamoto definitely seems like he would be down for cheesy, romantic shit, so I tried to make this one more romance oriented?  
> Anyway, enjoy :)

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to do a 50 word prompt, so I decided to do them with the crossover pairings from my fic 'To Befriend a Fire Goddess and Co'  
> This isn't my best work, so I'll probably go back and edit this one when I'm done with the others.


End file.
